


Brave Little Badger

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Protective Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives, Slytherin Dudley, it also doesnt take place during the story, nothing is actually described, nott is just a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Harry and Dudley get along great, especially now that they can both return to Hogwarts without the fear of death. Harry gets bullied. Dudley doesn't know what to do when Harry suddenly starts crying and screaming in the hallway, but a certain blond is there to save the day.





	Brave Little Badger

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I just thought this would be cute-ish. Dudley and Draco are best friends. Harry and Dudley don't hate each other, and Dudley never bullied Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" Dudley called to his cousin. Harry turned away from his conversation with Ron and Hermione as they walked out of Transfiguration.

"Hey, D," Harry said when Dudley joined the three. 

"How was class?"

"Are you asking if someone bullied me?"

"Well.."

"I can take care of myself. I did just defeat the most powerful dark wizard that has ever existed. Remember?"

"Yeah, well he isn't Slytherin seventh years, or Nott, who think they can bully you just because you're a Hufflepuff."

"Dudley, I promise I'll tell you if someone actually bothers me."

"Who's bothering Potter?" Draco asked, joining them as they walk. Ron and Hermione leave to head to History of Magic.

"No one is bothering me! I can take care of myself." Harry sped up his walking so that he wouldn't have to bother with the protective Slytherins.

"Hello, Harry. Where are Dudley and Draco?" Snape asked when Harry entered the DADA classroom. After Snape had nearly died, he realized that he couldn't spend his entire life being horrible to everyone.

"They'll be in. They're just being annoying so I left them behind." Harry set his bag down and pulled out his Advanced Defense textbook. Only a handful of people were taking the class and they all walked in with Draco and Dudley. Harry glared at the two and they sat behind him. Harry sat alone in the front of the class.

"Oh, look at little Potter. Being protected by the same cousin that let him get beat by his uncle," Theo Nott said. Harry ignored the student. Dudley, on the other hand, didn't have Harry's patience.

"You don't know a damn thing about what happened in that house so why don't you shut the fuck up and suck Parkinson's tit, Nott."

"Mr. Dursely, I do not appreciate that kind of language in my class. Five points from Slytherin," Snape said, "As for you, Mr. Nott, I don't tolerate bullying either. Ten points from Slytherin."

 

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could please stay a minute. I need you to perform your Patronus for me as you missed last class. Everyone else, you are dismissed early." Harry and Dudley left the class together and began walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

"You don't need to keep standing up for me. I can take care of myself. I don't know how many times I have to tell you," Harry said. In reality, he liked that Dudley cared enough to say something to the kids who kept bullying him. The problem was that every time Dudley said something, the bullying got worse. Just the thought made Harry scared. 

"Harry, you're practically my brother. I'm not just going to let everyone push you around. You deserve to, at the very least, feel safe in this school."

"It isn't that big of a deal," Harry said. He could feel his chest getting tighter. He knew Nott was following and listening.

"You sacrificed yourself for these people! They have no right to treat you like that Harry!" Dudley never raised his voice at Harry. Harry's breathing sped up.

"I'm sorry."

"What? You're apologizing? For what?"

"I should have just died. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it," Harry began sobbing.

"Harry," Dudey's voice softened, but it echoed in Harry's ears.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again! Just don't hurt me!" Harry yelled, stepping away from his cousin. Dudley moved towards Harry, but he started screaming and crying. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry repeated himself over and over.

"Oh look, the little 'Puff finally broke," Nott said. A few Slytherins laughed. It seemed that the entire school was watching as Dudley just stared at Harry. The Savior was now sitting on the floor, scratching at his arm, begging, and crying.

"What's going on?" Draco's voice carried to Dudley as the boy pushed his way to the front of the group to see what everyone was looking at. "Harry."

"Since when do you call him Harry?" Dudley asked. In the seven years the two had been friends, Draco had always referred to Harry by his last name. Draco ignored him and moved to sit in front of Harry.

"Dudley, don't let anyone get any closer," Draco said. Ron and Hermione had made it to the front of the group and they put up a charm with Dudley to keep people away, it didn't block sound or sight, but Draco didn't care. "Harry," he said softly.

"Get away from me I didn't do anything."

"Shh. It's me, love. It's Draco." He ducked his head to try to look Harry in the eye. Harry did not like that at all. He turned his head away and his screams got louder. "Okay. I'm sorry. Here, look at my arm. My tattoo." Draco pulled up his left sleeve, revealing the flowers that covered all but the skull of the Dark Mark. "Harry." The dark haired boy slowly looked at the arm. He left himself reach out and set his hand on the narcissus and lilies. He seemed to break even more.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I'm so weak. I'm sorry."

"No. Harry, I'm going to get closer, okay?" Draco scooted closer to Harry. "I'm going to touch you. I'm just going to put your hands on my ribs." Draco slowly grabbed Harry's wrists and placed his hands against the sides of his ribs. "I want you to imagine your lungs moving with mine, okay?" Draco exaggerated his breathing so that Harry could feel it. Harry, still crying and shaking, did his best to match their breathing. "You're doing so good, love. Keep breathing."

"What do you think you're doing? Mr. Malfoy, we have a strict no PDA policy. As an eighth year and Head Boy, you should know this!" McGonagall yelled. Harry's breathing picked up again.

"Harry, breathe with me."

"Mr. Malfoy, both of you get up this instant! Potter, I expected more from you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'll do better. Please don't put me back in the cupboard," Harry sobbed. Dudley flinched at Harry's words.

"Someone please deal with her. Harry doesn't need this," Draco said firmly. Hermione moved to talk to McGonagall. "Harry, ignore everyone. Just focus on my voice. Breathe with me."

"I can't! I can't!"

"Shh, love. I need a color."

"Red. Help me, Draco. Red. Red. Red." 

"Okay. We're going to count our breathing. Remember how it goes?" Draco slowly got out his wand and whispered a spell so that instead of counting out loud, numbers would appear in the air. It helped Harry if he could see the numbers rather than think them. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw everyone being ushered into the Great Hall. "Four in, hold seven, out eight. Ready?" Draco waited for Harry to nod and rested his hands over Harry's on his chest. He drew in a breath and Harry mimed him, his eyes following the changing numbers. When Draco held his breath, the numbers started over. Then they started over once again as he let out his breath. They kept breathing in this pattern. "That's it, love. Keep breathing. It's almost over," Draco said softly. Once Harry had control over his breathing again, a few more tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so fucking weak," He said.

"No you aren't."

"I got scared and had a panic attack at the thought of how much the bullying is going to get."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, letting Harry take his hands off of him. Harry sighed and pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his hands.

"I get bullied by the Slytherins, some of the Gryffindors, and a handful of Ravenclaws. Whenever Dudley says or does something, it gets worse."

"Harry why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because that would have made it worse. You would have stood up for me, then people would wonder why. They wouldn't buy that you just care about your best friend's cousin. We'd be forced to come out. I guess we were anyway. Oh god, they know I'm gay," Harry's voice got quieter as he spoke. His eyes unfocused.

"Come on, Harry. Don't let me lose you again. Stay with me," Draco coaxed, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry took a deep breath.

"There's no changing it. I'm not going to be safe anywhere."

"They suspect that we're dating. You think they'll hurt someone who means so much to an ex-Death Eater?"

"They saw your tattoo. They know that inside, you're a secret Hufflepuff. You just had too much of an attitude to be put there."

"There we go. That's my Harry. Welcome back," Draco said.

"During the war, people wondered if the Hat put me in the wrong house, because they all thought I was brave. I think I did it all out of loyalty to my parents and Dumbledore. I'm not brave."

"It takes a certain amount of bravery to do everything that you did during the war. Not to mention, not telling your boyfriend about getting bullied so that I don't have to come out before I'm ready."

"It's also so that the bullying doesn't get worse."

"That doesn't negate the rest of it. You're my brave little badger."

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you do. I think we still have time to get some food before dinner is over. Are you up for facing the Great Hall?" Draco pushed Harry's hair out of his eyes. Harry shrugged. "What if I promise you that I'll be with you the whole time?"

"You don't want to come out."

"I didn't. I do now. Harry, I hate not being there like I should be. You're mine and I'm not afraid to let people know," Draco said. He stood up, then pulled Harry up. "Come on, I'll even sit at the Hufflepuff table with you." Draco laced their fingers together and they walked to the Great Hall. When they walked in, everyone fell silent. Then Dudley stood from his place at the Slytherin table.

"Oi, Malfoy! That's my cousin!"

"Well, spotted, Dursley."

"You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am. I just also happen to love Harry's arse." Draco smirked and Dudley fake gagged. Harry pulled Draco to the table, not wanting any more attention. They were quickly joined by Dudley.

"Harry, I know this git. I know how he treats people. If he hurts you, let me know. I'll destroy his face," Dudley said. Harry smiled.

"I would never hurt Harry. He means everything to me. Just know that he gets treated so horribly hurts me," Draco said. Harry and Dudley groaned.

"That is the most Hufflepuff thing I've ever heard. That was disgusting," Harry said.

"Shit, mate, coming from a 'Puff that's bad." Draco glared at Dudley, then pouted.

"Awe, look at him. He's adorable."

 

"Little Harry Potter, always needs a bodyguard. I knew he was gay. Probably gives favors in exchange for safety," Nott said as the eighth years walked into their common room. Harry was walking between Draco and Dudley, Ron and Hermione were close behind. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. Harry set a hand on his arm.

"Don't. He's not worth it."

"Come on. You guys can't tell me you believe those two actually like each other. Malfoy is a Death Eater. There's no way Harry would actually go for him," Justin Finch-Fletchley said.

"At least Malfoy isn't pathetic and scared of everything," Nott countered. Harry sat in an armchair and pulled Draco down, making the boy sit on the floor in front of him. "Look, he needs his watchdog right in front of him, even in the common room."

"Watch it," Draco warned. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, attempting to calm him.

"What does he give you in exchange, Malfoy? Fame? Your freedom from Azkaban? Sex?" Nott chuckled, "I suppose he gives you that for free. He needs someone who is willing to fuck him. Oh wait, he probably cries through it. We all know his uncle had him first."

"How fucking dare you?" Draco was standing in front of Nott in seconds, wand to his throat. "Say one more thing about my boyfriend and I swear I will make Voldemort look like Luna Lovegood."

"Draco, stop. He's just trying to get a rise out of you," Harry said.

"Yeah? Well, it's working," Draco said.

"Draco Lucius! Put your wand down. You're dropping yourself to his level. You're better than this and you damn well know it." Harry was now standing, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. Draco put his wand away and glared at Nott as he took a step backwards. Harry took the opportunity to step between them, his back to Nott. He put his hand on Draco's chest and pushed him back further. Once they were a bit away, Harry quickly pulled out his wand, turned around, and hit Nott with a Bat-Bogey hex. "Grow up, Theodore. The war is over. I won it. I've been letting you push me around. Not anymore. Keep messing with me and you'll realize just how powerful I actually am." The room began to shake as Harry's magic lashed out. Draco could feel Harry's magic radiating off of him and set a hand on his back, calming him.

"See, you're even standing up for yourself. Brave little badger," Draco said softly.

"You snakes never know when to shut up," Harry groaned, turning around. Draco looked like he wanted to say something, but Harry stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Draco's. Needless to say, Harry Potter was never bullied again. He's proud to say that it is because of his own power, and not because he walks around wearing his boyfriend's Slytherin jumper that hangs off of him a little bit.


End file.
